Imperial Blade Dolk
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30685 |no = 1145 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 30 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 152 |animation_idle = 68 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 27, 31, 35, 56, 60, 85, 89, 93 |normal_distribute = 22, 10, 6, 13, 7, 18, 12, 12 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 27, 31, 35, 39, 56, 60, 85, 89, 93, 97 |bb_distribute = 21, 10, 7, 4, 12, 6, 16, 10, 8, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 56, 60, 64, 68, 85, 89, 93, 97, 100, 103 |sbb_distribute = 17, 9, 6, 4, 3, 10, 6, 3, 3, 12, 8, 7, 5, 4, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = An old swordsman who practiced the Veda fencing style freely. Dolk cared for nothing except improving on his own fencing. He began disregarding the Veda fencing style which had earned him the title of "Zelban" before he relinquished it to his pupil, and instead worked to perfect his own style of fencing. However, in the later stages of the war against the gods, the pupil he had instructed came to him with a plea of supplication. Zelban asked Dolk to defend the helpless in his stead, as he could no longer fight. |summon = My pupil was strong. But he chose to fight for others, and that's why he ended like that... |fusion = Summoning is fine, but you must not neglect your training. You should learn to fear over-familiarity. |evolution = Things like fencing styles exist to be remade from scratch. They always progress over time. | hp_base = 4145 |atk_base = 1682 |def_base = 1663 |rec_base = 1332 | hp_lord = 6042 |atk_lord = 2301 |def_lord = 2275 |rec_lord = 1796 | hp_anima = 6784 |rec_anima = 1698 |atk_breaker = 2499 |def_breaker = 2077 |def_guardian = 2473 |rec_guardian = 1697 |def_oracle = 2176 |rec_oracle = 2093 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 32 |ls = Blade Master's Authority |lsdescription = 20% boost to all parameters & negates element based damage |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Defense/Recovery |bb = Asto Leave |bbdescription = 10 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, 50% damage reduction for 1 turn, boosts Def for 3 turns & removes all status ailments |bbnote = 120% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 10 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 29 |bbdc = 10 |bbmultiplier = 250 |sbb = Veda Fencing: Rikuu |sbbdescription = 15 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, 50% damage reduction and negates Atk, Def, Rec reduction for 1 turn & boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns |sbbnote = 30% Atk to Def |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 420 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 30684 |evointo = 30686 |evomats1 = 30334 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 30133 |evomats4 = 60224 |evomats5 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Bonded by Blood 2 |addcatname = Dolk2 }}